Playthings make this life fun
by theshadowsdance4me
Summary: ... And it's even better when it involves Pokémon! Drabbles based on a series of prompts revolving around our beloved trainers. Multi-parings, contains yaoi.


PokéPrompts 1-6

A/N: Just a little fun to pass the time, I do not own Pokémon. Reviews would be really nice! Enjoy! :)

WARNINGS: Mentions of Shounen Ai.

* * *

><p>1.) First Time: Gold and Crystal She remembers the time when she first lay eyes on him. The first time she fell into all that gold. Watching him from behind her mother's skirt as he waves a tiny hand at her, a smile so wide. So when he asked her to come and play, Crystal didn't hesitate to grin and run after him. How as they grew up together he always understood her. She also remembers the first time she saw him look at that red haired boy the way she always looked at Gold. With love. Crystal wondered why he loved Silver when he was never nice to him. When she was always there for Gold. She didn't understand him. But as she became Silver's friend she saw what Gold had always seen. The person under all that cold. And so, Crystal remembers how her first love was taken away by someone so unlike him. But as she notices Gold intertwine his fingers with Silver's (to which the red head grumbles about, but doesn't pull away), for the first time, she can't find it in herself to hate. So she smiles.<p>

2.) Angst: N As N's final Pokemon faints, he cant help but to look into brown eyes. He was so sure his belief was stronger than Black's. So, then why did he lose? As a child N saw how horrible humans treated Pokemon, over working them, not feeding them, punishing them for any lost battle. His Father had brought them home. Told him that people like them shouldn't be trainers. Pokemon need to be liberated. That's why Team Plasma existed. And as their King, he had failed to give those mistreated Pokemon help. That thought brought him to his knees. The battle has been a few days ago. Black had won. N's mind won't stop playing out his failure, the way his Father at looked him, the way his Father used him. Nothing is like it had seemed. N wasn't a hero and his ideals were far from being fulfilled. N felt so alone.

3.) AU: Green and Black Nothing the little brat said would make Green back down. This was a challenge that needed to be done. Red could probably do it.

"Green, I don't think this is a smart idea..." Black trailed off.

"Giovanni said a client needed this job done. Now help me or we'll both get fired!"

Black cast Green another uneasy glance and sighed, turned around mumbling about bringing the soap. Green smirked. He didn't see why Black was so apprehensive to bathe a cat. Why did he work as a vet assistant if he wasn't gonna help? Glaring at the fluffy tabby cat (his collar had revealed his name to be Tabby, oh so creative) Green turned on the faucet, checking its temperature with his finger tips.

"It's just a bath, so behave." Green warned the cat. Tabby didn't even glance his way.

Black returned and said, "I just wanna tell you, N says this is a horrible idea."

"Tell your boyfriend that going out with a minor is a horrible idea." Green snarled, satisfied to see Black's face flush bright red and mutter about turning 18 in a few weeks. Green grabbed Tabby and placed him under the steam of warm water. It blinked up a him as his fluffy fur was matted down by the water.

"See? You were totally overreacting." Green said with a wide smirk.

Then it lunged at Green's face, claws drawn and teeth bared. Black took a few steps back and proceeded to laugh as Green tried to pry the cat from his face.

4.) Rain: Blue, Crystal and White A look cast to the darkening sky revealed thick clouds that promised heavy rain any minute now. She didn't know it could rain here. Blue sighed as she continued to trek up Mt. Silver. Green and Red were waiting for her, she had to hurry. It felt like it'd been forever since the three of them were together and she was a little weary about it. Of course she missed her best friends from Pallet Town but she had so many questions. Was Green over their rivalry? Was Red ok up here? Was he eating properly? Was Green fine at the gym? When was Red gonna leave this place? Blue couldn't find the answers herself so she quickened her pace as thunder rumbled overhead. Her boys were waiting. *  
>Crystal wasn't sure how they all ended up together in the same cave, but she was glad it offered them shelter from the pouring rain.<p>

Letting out a slow whistle, Gold said, "It sure is raining Meowths and Growliths!"

Sliver glared at the cave entrance and threw a rock outside, it got lost in the rain. Crystal walked over to Silver and sat by his side, tugging Gold's hand until he sat as well.

"Let's enjoy our time together, ok? We don't see each other as much any more," Crystal said grabbing Silver's hand as well, "I missed you guys."

Gold's face lit up and a smile graced his features while Silver turned away, trying to hide a blushing face with a soft snort.

"Yeah!" Gold exclaimed, "We can tell jokes and pretend its a sleepover!"

And even as Silver called Gold a girl at the suggestion, it didn't stop him from smiling at every joke Gold and Crystal made. They even roasted stale mini marshmallows that Crystal had in her bag over Cyndaquill's flame. The storm kept going but neither of them cared anymore. *  
>It was over at last. All the Elite Four had been defeated and the ivory stature in the center of the main chamber had glowed in a blue light, allowing White to go challenge Unova's Pokemon Champion. When she climbed up the million steps, she found out that Adler had been defeated. By N. White had seen how Team Plasma's castle rose and loomed over the Pokemon League. She heard how Ghetsis fooled N. There was another battle, and then Reshiram was finally on her team. Then another battle with N, to which she won. She couldn't help but to feel relived as the horrible rain that had been falling all day stopped, feeling as it was signaling the ending of Team Plasma and their thefts. To feel as if the rain was washing away the remains and ideals left of them. Watching the sun peak out from in between the clouds, White felt like she could breathe again.<p>

5.) Hurt/Comfort: Silver and Giovanni Silver never wanted to be like his father. He never wanted his child to tremble in fear by the sight of his steel eyes. But least of all he never wanted anyone to feel the apathy that Arianna gave to him. It takes more than carring a child around for 9 months to be a mother and maybe she knew that. Silver never really felt the need for her comfort as a child. Onetime when the grunts took him out, when he did look at the other kids laughing and holding their mother's hand, Silver felt a kind of longing. And at first it was strong enough that he ran as fast as his six year old legs could go and hid. Hid from the love others had and the love he would never know. Hours after he had no more tears to give, Silver resolved to never cry for a women who didn't deserve to carry such importance in his life. Crying was for weak people, and that was something Silver refused to be. As Silver walked back to the base, he saw her. Team Rocket's goddess, Athena. Standing next to her was Giovanni. His father said something to Arianna and then she turned and passed Silver, not sparing him a glance. Silver felt too many emotions to know how to feel. Seething for feeling weak, he turned but stopped short as he felt a heavy and large hand fall onto his shoulder. Looking to the side revealed the hand belonged to Giovanni. Silver froze.

"A man takes his responsibilities seriously, Silver. Some women will never be like us." Giovanni whispered, not meeting his eyes and walked way like nothing had been said.

At age six, Silver had no idea what it had meant but it didn't stop a warm feeling from spreading across him. Now as he is older, he knows that what Giovanni meant was even though he wasn't the best father, he still acknowledged he was Silver's father. Something so much more than Arianna ever did. Maybe there was somethings in which Silver never wanted to be like his father, but this was one lesson from Giovanna that he took to heart.

6.) Crack: Green "What do mean you're a girl?" Red shrieked. (Later Red would deny this.)

"Yeah, I'm a girl and I work for Team Rocket." Green said, "And my name is Blue." He, she?, took of the spiky light brown haired wig to reveal wavy chestnut hair. Taking off the purple long sleeved shirt revealed a black one with a giant red R.

Red could only stare at his rival. This was not happening. Green was his best friend, Red knew Green better that Red knew himself.

"Don't lie, Green. I grew up with you. I've known you since we were five!"

"Blue! My name is Blue, dammit!" Green-Blue seethed, "And if you don't believe me, just watch!" Her hands went to her waist and her finger tips disappeared under her jean's waist line.

"N-n-no! I-I believe you!" Red waved his hands franticly, stuttering like a fool.

Blue smirked,"Good," she said, "now you must pay for defeating our wonderful leader." She took a few steps closer to Red, pushing him against the wall. A wicked smile spread across her face. She wrapped one hand around Red's neck, just barley applying pressure. Red shoved at her. She didn't move.

"Tsk, Red, didn't your mom teach you not to be violent with girls?"

"Pikachu!" Red called out, this would be over soon.

"Ahaha! Oh man, aren't you glad Pikachu trusts Eevee so much? Enough to leave his trainer and go play far away in the fields with her?" Blue chuckled, loud and mean, "Now..."

Red could only stare in horror at the item Green pull out from her pocket.

"Don't do this. Gre-Blue, I-I'm so, so, sorry about the Giovanni thing! Please don't do this! I'm your best friend, Green, please!" Red begged and ranted, and Red never begged and ranted.

Two green eyes narrowed, "Too late," was sneered as she brought the item closer to Red's head and-

Snip!

Snip!

Snip!

Red's long black locks fell to the floor. Blue kept on laughing as she cut off black strands with a pair of scissors. Red's shriek was girly enough to rival any girls.

* * *

><p>Hola! If you want to give me a prompt, please feel free to do so by including it in your review. I'll try my best to see it through. Thanks! Also forgive any mistakes, point them out if you wanna. ;) Alexandra 3<p> 


End file.
